Glitch! Welcome to the KHR world TRADUCCION
by Alexita MoCa
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando Lisa y Kyon aparesen en el mundo de KHR después de jugar un juego? Habrá caos y destruccion ya que las dos tratan de encontrar su camino fuera de este mundo del anime. Esten preparados para algo de violencia y mucho humor!
1. Chapter 1

**Por: **Lissana

**Traductora:**alexita moca

**Disclaimer:**KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y el fic a Lissana yo solo lo traduje

**Link Del original:**http: / www . /s/ 745567 /1/ Glitch _Welcome _to _the _KHR_ world

"¿Qué... es esto?"

"¿Qué crees que es?"

Kyon puso un disco en frente de la cara de Lisa.

Lisa miró el disco y luego a Kyon como mientras ella de mala gana cierra su libro de Historia.

"Tu me arrastras hasta aquí con la excusa de estudiar, pero me das esto..."

"¡Vamos! Fíjate bien!"

Kyon señalado el título del disco con entusiasmo. Lisa apenas suspiros y sacó sus gafas para echar un vistazo.

"Vamos a ver... Reborn´s RPG"

"Síp"

"¿Y?"

"¡Y! Es el juego de KHR que he esperado tanto tiempo! Tu también lo querías..."

"Pero se agotó, así que me di por vencido. Además de que el costaba bastante."

"Es sólo 20 dólares"

"20 dólares es realmente una gran cantidad Kyon, especialmente para una auradora como yo!"

"Creo que quieres decir tacaño?"

"No tientes tu suerte Kyon..."

Kyon puso mala cara mientras caminaba hacia su consola de juegos ...

"¿Quieres probar?"

"¿No se supone que debemos estar estudiando?"

"Vamos Lisa! Es sólo por una hora, por favor!"

Kyon comenzó mirando a Lisa con los ojos de perrito, pero sólo consiguió una inexpresiva cara de Lisa...

Kyon no se dio por vencido y mantuvo su postura... Lisa finalmente se aburrió de sus intentos y se dirigió hacia la ahora sonriente Kyon.

"Vamos a terminar con esto..." Lisa agarró la consola mientras se sienta.

Kyon insertado el disco y esperó. Después de unos minutos el título aparece en la pantalla y pide al jugador que empiece...

_**Voy a utilizar diálogos de aquí en adelante ~ ~**_

Lisa: *presiona inicio*

**SELECCIONE ARMA**

Lisa: Tu Primero.

Kyon: dulce! * Utiliza su control para recoger las pistolas *

Lisa: ¿Por qué deben ser pistolas?

Kyon: son cool...

Lisa: tú juegas demasiados juegos en línea...

Kyon: *sudor * Sólo elige...

Lisa: * suspiro y elige las cartas como arma *

Kyon: Yo ni siquiera sabía que existían las cartas como armas.

Lisa: Debido a que estabas demasiado ocupada eligiendo las pistolas que buscar través de la gran cantidad de armas...

Kyon: Vaya, sarcástica... pero las tarjetas son muy poco convincente, aunque...

Lisa: *pone los ojos en blanco *

**ELIJA SU DESTINO**

Lisa: Creo que sé dónde ...

Kyon: Namichuu ...* pulsa el botón*

**GRACIAS POR SU ELECION,AHORA SOLO SIENTECE Y DISFRUTE EL JUEGO...**

_Como las palabras aparecieron, la pantalla se convierte en un remolino y empieza a chupar a las dos en la televisión... Las dos flotaban en el interior del portal desconocido, finalmente, siendo arrastradas hacia una luz brillante..._

Lisa: * abre los ojos * ¿Dónde estoy, i...Kyon?

Kyon: Sí... estoy aquí. ¡Ay, mi trasero me duele!

Lisa: Deja de preocuparte por tu trasero y tratar de encontrar una manera de salir de este lugar...

Kyon: Tienes razón. ¿Pero por qué es este lugar tan estrecho y oscuro ...

Lisa: Creo que es la manija ...* tratando de abrirlo * Maldición ... se ha atascado.

Kyon: * ayuda a Lisa * Déjame hacerlo...* golpea la manija*

Lisa: *palmeó la cara*eres inútil... hey creo que encontré una caja...* retorcerse asía la esquina *

Kyon: ¡Ay, cuidado! Este lugar es muy pequeño!

Lisa: Opps, lo siento! * Miró dentro de la caja y sus ojos se abrieron * Umm, Kyon...

Kyon: * sigue tirando de la manija * ¿qué? Que encontraste la llave?

Lisa: No, pero creo que no estamos en tu casa...

Kyon: ¿No es obvio? hombre, sólo ábrete sésamo ya! * La puerta de repente se abrió *

Las dos chicas se cayeron, y caen una sobre la otra...

Lisa: Kyon, ¿estás bien?

Kyon: * debajo de Lisa * no puedo... respirar ...

Lisa: lo-lo siento* tiene una pistola cerca de su frente *

?: ¿Quién eres tú?

Lisa: Un niño de cinco años de edad *con la boca abierta...*

?: Hmm, bueno me responde o …! * con el dedo en el gatillo *

Tsuna: Reborn, basta!

Kyon: Reborn? No puede ser...

Gokudera: Juudaime, ¿qué pasa?

Yamamoto: ¿Qué está pasando?

Tsuna: HIEEE! ¿Qué asen niñas en mi armario? (Japonés)

Kyon: Así que esa es su armario...

Lisa: ¿Cómo lo sabes? Él está hablando en japonés...

Kyon: sé un poco...

Lisa: Parece que nuestro japonés va a estar a prueba ...

Reborn: Cállate Tsuna* Vuelve a las chicas * ¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿De dónde eres?

Lisa: A-ano... Watashi wa Lisa, Koko ni watashi no Yujin wa Kyondesu

Reborn: Eres nativa... * mira fija mente*

Lisa: Hi-desu * sudor *

Kyon: tú acento japonés es el peor!

Lisa: * le pega en la cabeza * cállate!

Tsuna: Umm, de origen? Casa dónde?

Reborn: * golpea en la cabeza a Tsuna * Maldición tsuna, eres inútil...

Gokudera: Juudaime déjame manejarlo. * Voltea así las niñas * ¿De donde son? (Perfecto Inglés)

Kyon: * Finalmente se levantó * somos de Malasia... oído hablar de ahí?

Yamamoto: Malasia? ¿Es comestible?

Kyon: * se golpea la cara *

Lisa: Es un país en el lado este... de repente aparecimos aquí...

Gokudera: ¿Cómo?

Lisa: No lo sé...* murmurar * yo culpo la consola...

Kyon: * se encogió de hombros *

Reborn: Bueno, ustedes dos parecen un poco fuertes...

Tsuna: De ninguna manera! Reb-* pausa *

Reborn: ¿Ustedes quieren unirse a la mafia?

Kyon: ¡CLARO!

Lisa: ¿QUÉ? Kyon!

Kyon: Es una oportunidad en vida, además... .* susurra * no puedemos salir de todos modos, así que esta es nuestra oportunidad de tratar de encontrar pistas sobre por qué estamos aquí y encontrar una salida ...

Lisa: Pero- Bien ... .* se voltea a Reborn *tenemos un trato, pero ¿dónde nos quedamos?

Reborn: Pueden quedarse aquí en la casa de Tsuna...

Tsuna: ¿QUÉ? Yo no -* pausa *

Reborn: Cállate maldito Tsuna, ya está resuelto...

Tsuna: * deprimido *

Yamamoto: No tienen que ir a la escuela?

Reborn: Tienes razón, voy a escribir al director diciendo que las dos van a ir NamiChuu mañana.

Lisa: escuela?

Kyon: Oh, bueno...

Reborn: Sí, por lo que serán admitidas en NamiChuu a partir de mañana.

Gokudera: Reborn-san, es esta una buena idea... yo realmente no confían en ellas...

Kyon: nunca confias en nadie...

Gokudera: ¿Qué?

Lisa: * cubre la boca de Kyon * Nada...

Reborn: Y aquí están sus armas. * Les pasa una pistola y un mazo de cartas *

Lisa: ¿CUANDO TENIAMOS ARMAS?

Kyon: ¿Cuándo incluso nos las confisco?

Reborn: * sonrisa * cuando las dos se cayeron del armario.

Tsuna: ¿Ustedes tienen armas?

Kyon: Uuh, sí... para la autodefensa...

Gokudera: Che, como voy a creer eso.

Yamamoto: Maa maa... ... ne Lisa-chan, ¿qué hacen tus cartas?

Lisa: No estoy segura...

_Lisa sacó una tarjeta y lo tira en un poster en la pared. La tarjeta voló directamente en el poster cortandolo por la mitad y se aferro con fuerza a la pared._

Todos los niños excepto Reborn: * se les cayo la mandíbula *

Lisa: * sonrió a Kyon * y dijiste que las tarjetas eran poco convincentes...

Kyon: retiro lo dicho, son totalmente increíble!

Reborn: Está bien, entonces, tomen su tiempo mirando alrededor de la casa... Vamos a estar fuera por un tiempo * arrastrando aTsuna *

Tsuna: ¿Pero qué- * pausa * AYUDA!

Gokudera: Juudaime!

Yamamoto: ¡Nos vemos chicas!

Lisa / Kyon: Bye!

Lisa: ¿Hay que decirles que son personajes de anime?

Kyon: No, no nos creerían, además nos echaría, por lo que mejor nos mantenemos calladas...

Lisa: yo quiero ir a casa.

Kyon: Relax, que podría suceder?

**CONTINUARÁ ~ ~**

_**Lo logre**_

_**Espero que les guste dejen reviews y pasen aver otras de mis traducciones **_

_**Estoy aprendiendo!**_


	2. The Challenge For Lisa

**Por: **Lissana

**Traductora:**alexita moca

**Disclaimer:**KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y el fic a Lissana yo solo lo traduje

**Link Del original:**http: / www . /s/ 745 567 /1/ Glitch _Welcome _to _the _KHR_ world

HOLA VAMAS A EMPESAR EL NUEVO CAPITULO

DISFRUTENLO

* * *

><p><strong>EL RETO DE LISA<strong>

_Lisa: Me quiero ir a casa..._

_Kyon: Relax, que podría suceder?_

* * *

><p>"Sí, que podría pasar...?" La mano de Lisa apretaba fuertemente su falda.<p>

"Es solo una escuela..." Kyon se quedó mirando el enorme edificio delante de ella...

"NamiChuu"

"Nunca pensé que yo pudiera ver este edificio en persona"

"Pero lo estas ahora..."

"No necesitas decirme Lisa"

"Lo que sea, vamos a entrar"

Lisa arrastró a la todavía asombrado Kyon a la escuela.

Lisa miró la nota que guardaba en su bolsillo y empezó a ver alrededod con ansiedad...

"¿Qué es eso?" Kyon se asomó sobre el hombro de Lisa al tratar de echar un vistazo.

"Esta es una nota que Reborn me dio, es la dirección a la sala de profesores"

"¿Por qué?"

"Para informar a los maestros que somos las alumnas nuevas... ¿qué más?" Lisa puso los ojos en blanco cuando contestó

"Sheesh, na mas preguntanba... pero parece que las instrucciones son bastante inútiles..."

Lisa estaba confundida, pero miró a su alrededor tratando de ver dónde estaban. No había ni siquiera una sola señal de la sala de profesores en ninguna parte... Lisa se quejaba de Reborn engañarla, mientras Kyon sólo se levantó y suspiró.

"¿Qué están haciendo herbívoros?"

"Esa voz..."

"No puede ser..."

_El dúo se voltea y se encontraron cara a cara con el temido y sádico Prefecto y Kusakabe su hombre..._

* * *

><p><strong>Voy a utilizar diálogos ahora ~ ~<strong>

Hibari: ¿Qué están haciendo? Es casi la hora de clase.

Lisa: E-eto, lo sentimos mucho, pero estamos un poco perdidas.

Kyon: Sí, nosotras somos las nuevas estudiantes. * le pasa a Hibari las formas y se esconde detrás de Lisa *

Kusakabe: * mirando las formas * Kyou-san, estas dos parecen ser enviadas por Reborn-san.

Hibari: ¿El bebé? * Ve a las chicas * es el bebé las envió?

Lisa / Kyon: S-sí...

Hibari: * las ve fijamente *

Lisa: * sonrisa nerviosa * Umm, Hibari-san podemos ir a nuestra clase ahora?

Hibari: * sonrisa * eres muy valiente, herbívoro. * levanta sus tonfas *

Lisa: No-yo-* pensamiento * es por eso que Reborn me dijo que trajera mis cartas...

* * *

><p><strong>* ~ Flashback ~ *<strong>

Reborn: Trae tus cartas...

Lisa: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Reborn: Autodefensa...* tomo un sorbo de su expresso*

Lisa: Umm, bueno... ¿no serían confiscadas por los prefectos?

Reborn: No te preocupes, no pasa nada...

* * *

><p><strong>* ~ Presente ~ *<strong>

Lisa: * temblando de miedo por la tonfa en su barbilla *

Hibari: Hn, bien... Kusakabe llévalas a su clase...* guarda sus tonfas y se aleja *

Kusakabe: Entendido

Kyon: * escondiéndose detrás de Lisa, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza *

Lisa: Kyon! Déjame ir... se ha ido!

Kyon: tanto miedo...

_Kusakabe hizo lo que se la dijo y las llevó a su clase... adivinen que clase..._

Lisa: Tsuna?

Tsuna: Lisa-san?

Kyon: Estamos en la misma clase que el trío, dulce!

Maestro: ¿Qué? ¿Ustedes son las nuevas alumnas?

Lisa: * se inclina * Sí, soy Lisa

Kyon: Y yo soy Kyon

Maestro: ¿Por qué no se presentaron en la oficina?

Lisa: * risa nerviosa * nos encontramos con unos problemas en el camino ...

Kyon: * depresión *

Kusakabe: me voy entonces...

Lisa: Umm, gracias por mostrarnos nuestra clase...* inclina *

Kusakabe: En...

Maestro: Bueno, ahora, pueden sentarse en los dos asientos vacíos detrás de Gokudera y Tsuna.

Lisa / Kyon: De acuerdo.

_Las chicas caminaban hacia sus asientos a medida que pasaban a todos sus compañeros de clase charlando..._

Lisa: * se sentó detrás de Tsuna * Hola Tsuna!

Tsuna: Hola Lisa-san

Kyon: * se sentó detrás de Gokudera * Yo!

Gokudera: Che...

_Así comienza su día aburrido en NamiChuu ... ¿o no?_

* * *

><p><strong>En la Sala Disciplinaria<strong>

_Hibari Kyoya estaba sentado tranquilamente en su sillón, jugueteando con su pluma mientras hace su_ papeleo. De repente se abre la ventana y un familiar bebé viene caye adentro~ ~

Reborn: Ciaossu Hibari.

Hibari: * sonrisa * Bebe... Quieres pelear?

Reborn: Hmm, no hoy.

Hibari: * fruncir el ceño *

Reborn: Por qué no pruebas con esas dos...

Hibari: Esos herbívoros no valen la pena mi tiempo...

Reborn: Pero la que se llama Lisa... podrías darle una oportunidad...

_Antes de que Hibari pudiera responder, Reborn ya había desaparecido por la ventana. El prefecto frunció el ceño y dejó su pluma. Se dirige a la puerta, mientras agarrar su chaqueta cerca del sofá..._

* * *

><p><strong>* ~ Hora del Almuerzo ~ *<strong>

Lisa: * estira los brazos * por fin se acabo...

Kyon: No puedo entender nada...

Lisa: A excepción de Inglés...

Kyon: * frunce el ceño *tu eres una experta cuando se trata de Inglés!

Lisa: Se necesita tiempo para aprender Kyon... ahora que estamos en Japón, tenemos que aprender japonés también!

Kyon: * quejas *

Tsuna: Lisa-san, Kyon-san?

Lisa: Tsuna, hey!

Kyon: Hey...* en un estado de ánimo depresivo *

Lisa: * sudor cayó. U* ignorarla, ella siempre es así... así que van a comer?

Yamamoto: Sí, vamos a la terraza, quieren venir?

Gokudera: como si quisieran estar con nosotros...

Kyon: * vuelve a ser normal * No realmente, estamos bien con eso... además, tengo hambre.

Gokudera: entonces ve a comprar el tuyo!

Kyon: Pero Yamamoto dice que está dispuesto a compartir, ¿verdad? * Ojos de Perrito lindo *

Yamamoto: Ahaha, por supuesto...

Tsuna: * sudor cayó. U *

Lisa: * sacude la cabeza * Realmente Kyon! Dejar de-* pausa *

**KYAAA! ES HIBARI-KUN ~ ~**

Lisa: ¿Qué demonios?

_Lisa y los demás salieron para comprobar el motivo de la conmoción, pero sólo vieron un montón chicas gritonas y chillonas viendo la llegada del prefecto de NamiChuu...  
><em>  
><strong>HIBARI-KUN!<strong>

**ES TAN HOT!**

**KYAAA!**

* * *

><p>Lisa: * temblora * por lo que este es lo que llaman fangirls...<p>

Kyon: me retracto de lo que dije sobre Hibari, esas chicas son más temibles y molestas...

Tsuna: Parece que Hibari-san viene en esta dirección... HIIEE! ¡Vamonos!

_Tsuna agarra la mano de Lisa para llevarla de vuelta a clase, pero es detenido por una tonfa..._

Hibari: ¿A dónde vas herbívoro?

Tsuna: HIIEEEE! Hibari-san!

Lisa: Umm, ¡hola!

Hibari: * mira a Lisa * tu herbívoro...

Lisa: ¿Sí? * Sudor cayó. U *

Kyon: Dios mío...-LIS * pausa *

Hibari: a la azoteas, ahora!

Todos: NANI!

**¿QUÉ QUIERE HIBARI-KUN CON ELLA?**

**ESA MOCOSA SE ESTA ROBANDO EL CORAZÓN DE HIBARI TAN FACILMENTE!**

**Hibari ****sore ni gaitō shinai!**** (NO CAIGAS POR ESO HIBARI!)**

Lisa: No creo que me haya robado su corazón... me encontré apenas con él por el amor de dios! * Pensamientos *

Kyon: ¿Qué es lo que quiere con ella?

Gokudera: Yo no sé y no me importa...

Kyon: QUE QUIERES DECIR QUE NO TE IMPORTA, IDIOTA!

Gokudera: POR QUÉ TU!

Yamamoto: Maa… maa...

Lisa: azotea?

Hibari: AHORA!

Lisa: ¿Por qué?

Hibari: ¿Me estas desobedeciendo? * Saca sus tonfas *

Lisa: * Temblando* Me tengo que ir chicos, ayudame Kyon! * Corrió hacia las escaleras *

Hibari: * guarda sus tonfas y le dio una mirada de muerte a todo el mundo antes de salir *

Kyon: ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? * Pánico *

Tsuna: Lisa-san, ¿qué va a hacer Hibari-san con ella?

Reborn: Ellos van a pelear.

Tsuna: Reborn, QUE!

Kyon: No pueden luchar! VA A MATAR A LISA!

Reborn: * sonríe y abaja su fedora * vamos a ver...

* * *

><p>Y ASI ACABA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO<p>

TALVES TARDE EN SUBIR LOS DEMAS POR QUE TENGO EXAMEN PERO

PORFAVOR DEJAN REVIEWS


	3. The Fight At The Rooftop

**Por: **Lissana

**Traductora:**alexita moca

**Disclaimer:**KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y el fic a Lissana yo solo lo traduje

**Link Del original:**http: / www . /s/ 745 567 /1/ Glitch _Welcome _to _the _KHR_ world

* * *

><p><strong>LA PELEA EN LA AZOTEA<strong>

_Lisa finalmente llegó a la azotea después de correr todo el camino hasta las escaleras. Ella estaba jadeando mientras pensaba en lo que avía hecho para molestar al gran Hibari..._

"Herbívoro" el familiar prefecto sádico se encontraba en la puerta mientras miraba a Lisa.

"Hi-hibari-san, ¿por qué estoy aquí?"

"..."

"Hibari-san?"

"..."

Hibari no responde pero sólo andaba caminando alrededor de Lisa y se situó en el lado opuesto de ella. Lisa no puede más que sentirse asustada y desconcertado por la acción de Hibari como él sacó sus tonfas...

"¡prepárate herbívoro!"

"Eeh!"

"Kamikorosu!" el skylark (alondra) sonrie a Lisa al levantar sus tonfas en una postura de combate.

"¡Espera! Qué!"

Hibari solo embestía hacia Lisa con armas sin siquiera dar una respuesta directa...

"HIIIEEE! AYUDA!"

* * *

><p>Kyon y los demás fueron corriendo por las escaleras hacia la azotea. Kyon corrió desde el principio como era la más preocupada por la vida de su mejor amiga.<p>

"¡Vamos muchachos! Muévanse más rápido!"

"Kyon-san, estamos tratando!"

"No Lisa sabe usar sus cartas?"

"Qué! El juego no avía iniciado antes- "todos los chicos miraron a Kyon mientras ella ansiosamente intentaba encubrir su mentira...

"Lisa es aún como un jugador principiante, ella realmente no sabe cómo utilizarlos aún..." Kyon dijo la banda con una sonrisa nerviosa y se voltea mientras continuaba su camino hasta las escaleras...

"¿jugador?"

"Uh huh, Reborn..." Kyon respondió mientras empezaba a sudor

"Hmm, tal vez me equivoqué al dejar que Hibari luchara contra ella..."

"Es totalmente tu culpa Reborn!" Tsuna gritaba pero de se cayó cuando Reborn lo miro.

"Dejen de pelear y vamos a-"

"CLANK!"

Se escuchó el sonido de metal chocando desde la azotea haciendo que el grupo finalmente acelere su ritmo hacia su destino...

* * *

><p><strong>Diálogo tiempo ~ ~<strong>

Kyon: LISA! * abre la puerta *

Lisa: * temblando con miedo * K-kyon...

_Todo el mundo estaba asombrado como vieron las tonfas de Hibari ser bloqueadas por una barrera de cartas...Las cartas irradiaban una llama oscura como se formaba la barrera._

Kyon: L-Lisa, ¿qué están haciendo?

Lisa: no sé...

Yamamoto: Hibari, detener la pelea... es sólo una chica!

Hibari: * reflejos * no molesten en herbívoro... * ataca la barrera *

Lisa: * sorprendido * esperar! ¿Por qué?

Kyon: Reborn le dijo que peleara contigo!

Lisa: QUE! ¿QUÉ HIZE YO, ¿EH?

Reborn: pensé que fuiste entrenada... así que quería darte una prueba...

Lisa: * murmurando incoherencias * QUE PARTE DE MI PARESE ENTRENADA!

Reborn: * apunta las cartas* no hay muchos que usan cartas como armas, además creo que hay lo tienes...

Lisa: NO! NO ENTIENDO...AHORA SACAME DE AQUÍ!

Reborn: No eres tú la que debería saber?

Lisa: * depresión *

¿Kyon: Lisa, recuerda lo que viste cuando seleccionaste las cartas?

Lisa: RECOSDAR QUE!

Hibari: Che, pelea herbívoro! * da otro golpe en la barrera *

Lisa: OUCH* vio una grieta en la barrera a un corte en su mano *

Gokudera: La barrera está conectada a ella...

Tsuna: Así que cuando la barrera es atacada…Lisa-san será lastimada!

Kyon: Debe haber algo... Descripción... lo que sea!

Lisa: descripción?

* * *

><p><strong>* ~ flashback ~ *<strong>

Lisa: * elige cartas y obtuvo una lista de descripción *

Kyon: Venga, no lo leas... simplemente juguemos...

Lisa: Geez, espera un minuto... se paciente...

Kyon: * ceño *

Lisa: * suspiro *

**Arma: cartas de viento oscuro**

**Tipo: Viento / rara oscuridad**

**Habilidades: Barreras y proyectil a larga distancia... asciende niveles para utilizar otras funciones...**

**Cómo utilizar: las cartas se conectan al usuario física y mentalmente...La mente es la clave para controlar estas tarjetas. Se advirtie que consume mucha energía.**

Kyon: ya o toda vía?

Lisa: Sí, vamos a hacerlo!

* * *

><p><strong>* ~ Presente ~ *<strong>

Lisa: debes estar bromeando...

_Hibari se estaba molestando y ataca la barrera más fuerte en cada golpe. El grupo sólo podrían estar parados y ver como Lisa se sienta en la barrera haciendo nada..._

Tsuna: Que está haciendo Lisa-san?

Gokudera: Ella parece estar... meditando?

Yamamoto: ¿eh?

Kyon: NO ES MOMENTO PARA MEDITAR!

Reborn: * sonrisita * No, ella prepara su ataque.

Lisa: te juro no tocar nunca un videojuego después de esto... * tomó una respiración profunda y cerró sus ojos *

_Hibari levanta su tonfa para el golpe final, sólo para ver la barrera separarse... girando su filo en él...Hibari apenas evitó la carta del Ace volando hacia él._

_El retrocedió y se situó en el lado más lejano de Lisa con sangre chorreando de la cortada en su mejilla..._

Hibari: Che...

Lisa: Qué… he hecho?

Hibari: Finalmente te pones seria, herbívoro!

Lisa: * trago * podemos no luchar?

Hibari: * surcan sus cejas y corre asía ella *

Lisa: * trago *

Kyon: OMG!

Tsuna: Lisa-san... hizo!

Reborn: Hn, no está mal... pero ella tiene que intentar y seguir vivo antes que la pelea termine…

Kyon: CUANDO PIENSAS EN DETENERLOS?

Reborn: * agarra su pistola* después de que ella lo haga...

Kyon: *marca irritante *HACER QUÉ? LISA!

Lisa: * ocupada tratando de evitar los ataques * Hi-Hibari, por favor, ¿podemos parar?

Hibari: perdiendo la formalidad, huh? * Sonrisa *

Lisa: * apretar los dientes * Gracias a ti!

Hibari: Hn...

* * *

><p><em>Hibari repente hizo un movimiento por debajo con sus tonfas... Esa tonfa casi golpeó Lisa si no hubiera dado un paso atrás justo a tiempo. Sin embargo, ella se cae torpemente en el suelo mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio después del ataque repentino. Hibari no perdió tiempo para atacar y se abalanzó sobre Lisa con sus tonfas. Los proyectiles de cartas hacen un movimiento imprevisto, ya que emanan una llama oscura y van hacia Hibari en un patrón de remolino, y tratan de atacar en todas las direcciones... Aunque es bastante inútil como Hibari bloquea todas las cartas con sus tonfas...<em>

* * *

><p>Lisa: pero qué ? * Hibari de repente apareció frente a ella *<p>

Hibari: * lame sus labios * Divertido...* se abalanza sobre Lisa *

Lisa: AYUDA! YO NO QUIERO MORRIR A TAN TEMPRANA EDAD!

Reborn: * dispara un tiro *

Lisa / Hibari: * Hibari tratando de sujetarla asía la tierra *(arriba de ella)

Reborn: Eso es suficiente Hibari!

Kyon: ¡Aah! Déjala ir tu pervertido!

Tsuna: HIIIEE! * Cubre sus ojos *

Lisa: Watashi o tasukete! (Ayuda!)

Hibari: Hn...* Suelta *

Kyon: * abrazos * OMG Lisa Lisa ... pensé que te iba a perder!

Lisa: Entonces, ¿por qué no ayudaate?

Kyon: No tengo mi arma conmigo...

Lisa: * marca de irritada * ESO NO ES UNA EXCUSA!

Reborn: Ya es suficiente de peleas por un día ¿no?

Lisa: Por tu culpa... casi me mata!

Reborn: Pero parece que tienes una nueva técnica...

Lisa: Por qué tu pequeño...

Tsuna: Maa maa ... ... por lo menos Lisa-san está bien ...

Reborn: Tienes razón ...* ve a Hibari * Entonces, ¿qué te parece?

Hibari: Todavía un poco débil...

Lisa: ¿QUÉ?

Reborn: Perdiste ante el... lo que significa que eres un poco débil...

Lisa: * quejando *

Hibari: Hn, voy a volver más tarde por ti herbívoro...* sonrisa de Lisa y se va *

Lisa: No, no vuelvas... mejor aún, encontrar otro oponente!

Kyon: Se ha ido...

Lisa: *lagrimas marca anime *

Reborn: Hmm, podría ser buen compañero de pelea...

Lisa: ¡NO! POR QUE ESTO ME PASA A MI! * Se desmaya *

Kyon: ¡Aah! Lisa! Aguanta! no te vayas a la luz! * Sacude Lisa *

Reborn: Relax, creo que está cansada...

Tsuna: * cayo sudor -.-U *

* * *

><p>ya termine que tal ?<p>

espero k les guste y dejen reviews

besos :D


	4. Bronco Dino

**Por: **Lissana

**Traductora:**alexita moca

**Disclaimer:**KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y el fic a Lissana yo solo lo traduje

**Link Del original:**http: / www . /s/ 745567 /1/ Glitch _Welcome _to _the _KHR_ world

* * *

><p><em><strong>BRONCO DINO<strong>_

"Romario, ¿ya llegamos?"

"No jefe, sólo tiene que esperar unos minutos más"

El rubio suspiró y volvió a sus papeles...

"Me pregunto qué está haciendo mi hermano pequeño."

"Estoy seguro de que está bien, jefe."

El rubio le dio a su mano derecha una sonrisa feliz cuando se volvió hacia la ventana del avión...

"Creo ver Japón!"

"Eso significa que estamos aquí"

"No puedo esperar para ver a Tsuna!"

* * *

><p>"Hola chicos!" Kyon vino corriendo hacia Tsuna y los demás...<p>

"Hola, Kyon-san"

"¡Hey! ¿Dónde está Lisa-chan?"

"Lisa? Fue emboscada en el camino"

"Una emboscada!" La mandíbula de los chicos cayó con la respuesta de Kyon.

"ESTUPIDA MUJER, QUE PASARIA SI SE MUERE!"

"Relájate, es sólo Hibari!"

"..."

"Ese prefecto salió de la nada por el cruce y chocó con nosotras... Él vio a Lisa y se volvió loco, la persiguió después de eso".

"K-Kyon-san, ¿por qué no..."

"No armas, no puedo llevar armas a la escuela, ¿no?"

Los chicos tenían una gota marca anime por la actitud despreocupada de Kyon...

Cuando llegan a la puerta vieron a un Ferrari rojo aparcado fuera... con un montón de hombres...

"Ese coche..."

"Los hombres..."

"Hmm? Tsuna, de quien es ese coche?"

"Umm, Kyon-san... bueno, es..."

Antes de Tsuna pudiera contestar, Reborn de repente aparece y se pone en la cabeza de Tsuna.

"Ciaossu"

"Re-Reborn!"

"Hn, llegas tarde Maldito Tsuna" Reborn se para en la cabeza Tsuna...

"Itai, Itai! Reborn!"

"Che, Maldita Tsuna, donde esta Lisa?" Reborn volteo a ver a Kyon

"Ella fue emboscada por Hibari, ahora ni siquiera sé dónde está..."

"¿En serio?" Sonríe maliciosamente Reborn

"Reborn, no quieres decir..."

La conversación se detuvo cuando un rubio saliendo de la casa...

* * *

><p><strong>Diálogos ~<strong>

Dino: Yo Reborn, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Reborn: Sólo platicaba... Kyon el es Dino, el decimo jefe de los Cavallone...

Dino: ¡Hola!

Kyon: * sonrisa * Es un gusto conocerte.

Tsuna: Dino-san, yo no sabía que venias a Japón...

Dino: Acabo de llegar, Reborn dijo que quería hablar de algo ...

Kyon: Hablar?

Reborn: Ahí vienen, esperar...

Reborn señalo hacia la carretera y les dijo que esperaran. En poco tiempo aparecieron un par de figuras conocidas corriendo hacia ellos...

Lisa: DEJA DE TRATAR DE MATARME!

Hibari: Hn...

Kyon: *gota tipo anime * Lisa...

Dino: Wow, es la que utiliza las cartas?

Reborn: Así es, Hibari es su pareja de combate.

Tsuna: * gota tipo anime * No creo que Lisa-san está de acuerdo en eso...

Lisa: * saca una carta de su camisa y la tira a Hibari *

Hibari: * la bloquea * Trayendo cartas de póquer a la escuela no? tu castigo será mayor. * Sonríe *

Lisa: ALEJATE DE MI !

Gokudera: Idiotas...

Yamamoto: Ahaha, son como una pareja

Dino: ¿Debo pararlos?

Reborn: * sonrisa *

Dino agarró su látigo y empuja a Lisa detrás de él para protegerla de Hibari.

Hibari: * mirada * Chico Poni (Pony Bpy)...

Dino: Yo Kyoya...

Lisa: * jadeando * tu...

Reborn: Dino, el Caballo Desbocado Bronco.

Lisa: * jadeando * ¿En serio? Gracias...* ve a Dino *

Dino: * sonríe y voltea a ver a Hibari * no debes de molestar a niñas indefensas, Kyoya...

Hibari: Hn * levanta tonfas *

Dino: Yare, Yare... * prepara el látigo *

Kyon: ¿Van a…?

Romario: Sí...

Lisa: * aturdida por la repentina aparición de Romario *Gah! Dónde? Usted?

Romario: calma chica... tomar una respiración profunda...

Lisa: * respiró hondo * Okay, estoy bien... gracias.

Romario: No hay problema. Por lo tanto, ustedes son las dos nuevas miembros de la familia del Decimo Vongola?

Lisa: Umm, sí. Soy Lisa y ella es Kyon...

Kyon: ¡Hola! * Mira a la multitud de hombres vestidos de negro animando * Wow... eso es un montón de los subordinados...

Romario: * risa * Oh ellos? Sí, por supuesto... respetamos a nuestro jefe y si no estuviéramos aquí... * pausa *

Lisa: Se convertirá en un torpe?

Romario: * sorprendido * ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Lisa: Umm, la intuición?

Kyon: * pensamientos * Maldita sea, casi mete la pata...

Reborn: * aparece en el hombro de Lisa * esta chica es la que usa las cartas

Romario: cartas?

Lisa: eso es algo extraño? * voltea a ver a Reborn * ya terminaron los chicos?

* * *

><p><em>Reborn señala al<em> _dúo. Hibari estaba tratando de darle un golpe crítico a Dino, pero parece fallar todas las veces, Dino estaba ocupado tratando de evitar los tonfas con moretones en sus mejillas..._

Lisa: Wow, Dino es rápido...

Reborn: Él es mi estudiante, después de todo...

Lisa: Ah eh...* mira a su alrededor * ¿Dónde está Kyon?

Kyon: * sale de la casa * Hey Lisa ven aquí...

Lisa: tengo que ir... * le dice a Reborn y Romario * Kyon! ¿Cuándo entraste a la casa?

Kyon: Mientras estabas ocupada hablando...

Lisa: Grr...

Kyon: Lo que sea, Nana-san quiere vayamos a comprar algunos alimentos...

Lisa: Oh, no es ese el trabajo de Tsuna?

Kyon: Ese era pero le dije que nosotras lo podíamos hacer. Además, no quieres ver a un grupo de chicos peleando, verdad?

Lisa: *frunce el ceño * bien, pero creo que aceptaste el trabajo porque querías comprar Pocky...

Kyon: * se encogió de hombros * Es sólo unos bocadillos...

_Las dos chicas se alejaron de la multitud de ruidosos hombres y choque de metal y se dirigieron hacia la ciudad. Lo que no saben es que una sombra las estaba viendo...  
><em>  
>5.00p.m<p>

Dino: Ouch! * Cubierto de heridas *

Tsuna: Lo siento Dino-san

Romario: Hibari es realmente fue duro hoy, jefe.

Reborn: Tal vez porque le arrebató a su presa...

Dino: * ceño fruncido * Yo estaba tratando de ayudar... * mira a su alrededor * ¿Dónde están las chicas?

Reborn: Salieron a comprar comida para mamá...

Dino: ¿ha así?

Nana: * salió de la cocina * Lisa-chan y Kyon-chan han vuelto?

Tsuna: No mamá, ¿por qué?

Nana: Oh cariño, estoy muy preocupada... es que ya es un poco tarde y no han vuelto... pero espero que estén bien...

Reborn: Creo que deberíamos ir y esperarlas, por si acaso...

Tsuna: Tienes razón... tenemos que...

Gokudera: Juudaime, espérame...

Dino: voy a seguirlos...

Nana: Tengan cuidado.

* * *

><p><em>A medida que caminaban hacia la puerta... Iván, un subordinado de Dino viene corriendo hacia ellos...<em>

Ivan: Boss, malas noticias! * Jadeo *

Dino: ¿Qué pasa?

Ivan:. Fuimos…Fuimos... atacados...

Dino: ¿Qué? ¿Por quién?

Ivan: Algunos enemigos desconocidos... todos tenían la cara tapada, no sabemos su verdadera identidad...

Dino: Los otros?

Ivan: Todos resultaron levemente heridos... no hubo víctimas. Pero el enemigo parece estar en busca de las dos niñas...

Tsuna: Lisa-san, Kyon-san?

Reborn: ¿Por qué?

Ivan: No estoy seguro...

Yamamoto: Tenemos que salvarlas!

Gokudera: Juudaime!

Tsuna: * asiente * Sí, tenemos que ir rápido!

Dino: * ve a Romario * Roma, ve por el coche!

Romario: Sí boss!

Reborn: Espero que las dos estén bien...

* * *

><p><strong>QUE TAL ? :3<strong>

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO **

**Y FELICES FIESTAS! **

**LES DEJO UN CHISTE PARA QUE ESTEN MUY FELICES O LO ESTEN MAS QUE AHORITA =333**

**Como el juez prometió ser tolerante esta navidad, le pregunta a un acusado:  
>- Hombre, ¿De qué se le acusa?<br>- De haber hecho mis compras navideñas con anticipación.  
>- Hombre, pero eso no es un delito, ¿Con cuánta anticipación las compró usted?<br>- Antes que abrieran la tienda.**

**QUE TAL?**

**DEJEN REVIEWS :3 =3**


End file.
